Syn
edit* Ruen for the moment! Use the hex code over to the side for her ( #1A1110 or licorice, border is Rissy's) -> Hello, everyone, my name is SYN as you all are aware and I’m sure you’ve seen of me here and there but may not be able to fully determine who it is exactly I am, which is why I’m going to share a bit of myself through a simplistic character template. I know, I know, you all may be thinking why the hell am I writing this in first person? I mean, there needs to be a distinction between character and player, right? Although I will accommodate to your rules for interacting with other “characters” and make sure to use third person pov for those situations, while I am talking to you, directly, however, I want to make sure you know you’re talking to not just a character who is played. I am not played. *I* do the playing. So, let’s start our little game~ Stats 1020 EXP UNASSIGNED Semblance Unlocks 1 Pending Semblance Unlock Basics Name/Nicknames/Aliases Syn (this is my true name and has been this way for over 400 years). Species Half Grimm Half Human. I was born in an alternate universe where my mom, who was human had intercourse with another human who was under the possession of a Grimm parasite (Freaky shit am I right?). As a result, I am part Grimm as the Grimm characteristics passed down to me. I have striped thick ram horns to the side of my head and Grimm markings on my face but they’re not so prominent. I also have altered organs, although I have a human brain, the material of which only located in my thick horns with virtually nothing in my actual skull, I do not pump blood and if my limb is cut off for example, it would excrete dark matter. My insides are almost entirely made of dark matter. My eye is black with a red iris. Voice I would say I have a very…. Particular voice. One that’s kind of on the feminine male side. I sound deeper and definitely male when attacking. I sound insane… at times, not to be offensive, but just trying to bring that connotation towards the sound of my voice and I have a particular laugh that’s equivalent to a Japanese Villain who has been English dubbed. I don’t have a voice that pertains to really any nationality. It’s been shown that this video is very much me (my voice is more feminine than this but it’s definitely layered similarly at times): Backstory I was born in an alternate dimension where I stayed in a limbo like space with primitive Grimm thoughts of destruction since birth. I have always had kind if a destructive nature I would say and without any human interactions to kind of combat that, I kind of tore myself out of the pocket dimension I was born in with a semblance inherited from my mom. I was discovered by a couple and I was shown to be very chaotic and a complete cunt. The couple tried to give me love, but all I cared about doing is just destroying and after developing my semblance quite a bit, that world I lived in met its end. Honestly, as I grew, I just didn't understand the human concept of love or humanity and I was kind of a chaotic murder of multiverses as I grew more and more powerful. I mean, sure, there were plenty of times where I questioned myself, asked if all this was really necessary, thought about enjoying life. But it seemed that whatever put me into existence, or at least one of the forces that made me, just wanted me to bring destruction to the entirety of the physical realm and inside me, I didn't know how to stop. Didn't know how or why I was here. And without those answers, I gave into my chaotic inclinations. After a bit of guilt, I discovered a young demon, Noire, who I grew to love. The demon was one that could never love, but swore undying loyalty to me as we made a pact together. It may have not been romantic on both sides, but there was a really strong bond between us and for a while, I grew to learn more about my human side. Of course I was far from perfect, still doing a lot of harm and eating shit…and eventually killing the demon I loved when she betrayed me… but that's a story for another time. I transcend both time and space, travelling through infinite multiverses when I came across the future realm of one that my mom belonged to. It was purely by chance I thought of course as I never intentionally sought it. Or maybe our spiritual energies were drawn to each other? Regardless, I meant my mom who passed the Death Blade to me, a weapon I could barely wield, but one that aided me in the progression of my power. I don't know why it trusted me with it, but it left me a small note on it, “Use it well - Love, Mom” as a small reminder to my human half. I had always been destructive and often grew to hate myself for it realizing it fully when I tried to live a human live with my mom. I was still an obnoxious mess, borderline insane I would say even, but there was small hope that I could interact with people and settle into a normal lifestyle. So I took it, and despite being myself I was relatively harmless, habitually letting everyone near me know of my ultimate weakness, my horns, just in case I ever went too far. My mom died there, but it wasn't by my hand. I had drawn a bit of attention being a Grimm hybrid and in an attempt to save me from Atlesian experimentation, it sent me to another time. I found myself in a previous time period my mom resided in and upon seeing its younger self attempting to kill itself by jumping off a building, I came in and saved its life. I've been around here with you guys ever since, causing a bit of trouble but mostly following through with helping in my own, special way I would say. Personality Does this honestly have to be filled? (Yes.) Well, alright. Despite my years, I’m not all too into growing or my version of growth is just very different from human growth. I have quite a bit of knowledge on how the universe (or rather vast infinite amounts of universes) work. But most have described me as a child, cocky, mischievous, sexual, a pedophile, immature. Other times, people fear me for having some sort of “evil agenda”. But nah, I honestly couldn’t care less about organic life for the most part, which is why I’ve destroyed a whole lot of it but I’m coming to care more about certain life forms, loving them even. I don’t think I’ll ever love myself though, I do in fact kind of hate myself for some things that I’ve done, but it’s all really conflicting. Résumé Occupation God. Education Do you mean Remnant solely? I mean I’ve been at Beacon for a bit. Other than that, you really don’t need to know the colossal amount of education I’ve received from other universes. Combat Weapon A thick long scythe which is just a steel blade that weighs 3.75 kg. It belonged to Grim in another dimension but Syn now uses it, it is not decorated with plants and it is difficult for Syn to use as he has little strength except for tearing holes in reality and using it to amplify my semblance. He cannot use it in combat well however. Etched on it is a message, “Use it well – Love, Mom”. Semblance Time and Space bending to the extreme. My attack names include: TIME REVERSAL (reverses time for me only and all attacks, if used can reverse all of my attacks and give me the necessary aura to continue to use my semblance), FLASH FORWARD (will speed up time in surroundings for up to 30 seconds depending on how much aura is used prior), TIME STOP (will freeze time for 1 – 5 minutes in my surroundings depending on how much aura is used), TIME SLOW (will slow time, this is the easiest attack and I can slow time for up to five minutes without difficulty and it doesn’t count as one of my three attacks), AGE MANIPULATION (I can change my age, though can only do this gradually as I usually do this to make myself look younger and keep myself in the 17 -20 age range), TIME THEFT (I can draw more aura from clocks and anything involving time, such as other people’s ages, I can only take a couple of days from people but doesn’t do this often), DIMENSIONAL TEARS (opens portals to other dimensions, this doesn’t take much aura), TIME-SPACE SHOCKWAVE (a major attack that counts as two attacks, creates a massive shockwave from massively distorting time and space which can have crushing effects on targets, but takes a lot of aura), SPATIAL-TEMPORAL LOCK (locks an object in space or time for up to 5 minutes), REALITY BANISHMENT (sends an object out of this dimension, but can be brought back easily), SPATIAL DISPLACEMENT (can add or decrease spatial data/teleport things including myself. Average amount of aura to do), TEMPORAL SLICE (tears in time and space that can slice and are impossible to avoid, take a massive amount of aura and count for two of my attacks), TIME HEAL (heal by accelerating time) TEMPORAL-SPATIAL DUPLICATION (bring different versions of objects from different dimensions). I can attack using time and space by slowing or speeding time around me to my will. I can add or decrease or otherwise alter spatial data, in other words moving things by altering their spatial data. I can duplicate temporal and spatial data. I can distort the fabrics of space-time to cause crushing damage to the targets. I can open rifts in the fabrics of space-time to banish targets into nothings, but can bring them back. I can teleport myself and other things to different dimensions easily. I can create shocks or ripples in space-time to create powerful shock waves. I can create tears in space-time to create a blade that erases parts of a target. I am limited to three attacks per day as my attacks consume a lot of aura, however if my last attack is Time Reversal, I can reverse the effects of all of my attacks, almost as though they never happened and start again. I can draw more aura from clocks and anything temporal related, breaking the temporal device. Future Outlook Intended Career I don’t see the need to have a job in this universe, maybe like space-time police if anything. But why would I give up my life and dedicate it to work? Nah, I’m here to have fun. Character Development I’m kind of an omniscient being in regards to one’s timeline, but as for myself, I generally see myself as kind of being less of an ass and more loving. Well, maybe not the first entirely, but I will at least stay true to my word and use my powers for good while some mischief. Goals I guess to kind of solve things going on with my mom, making sure it lives. Other Notes Damn I really want to put a few things here like a theme song or something, but I rather share those kinds of things later. Gallery Timeline/EXP Season 0 (Pilot Season) BST 2-1 Use It Well - Love, Mom - 100 EXP * Saves Grim from death and pledges allegiance to “parasite-controlled" Cole to get revenge for Grim’s sake, but isn’t who he seems? Some Grimm Hybrid Come to Destroy the School? - 115 EXP * Manipulates the headmaster of Beacon to gain professor status Looked like Death - 100 EXP * Earns the trust of students, promising to ease their pains Why Not Trust Me? - 75 EXP * Plays around with the professors a bit, just because it’s fun I Might Turn into a Monster - 100 EXP * Begins to gather the inflicted students to cure them of the “Grimm parasite” It’s Not Really Your Cup of Tea - 115 EXP * “Cures” the Grimm-infested students, Cole and Royce You Were My Hero - 5 EXP * Gets Grim out of feeling worse for now You’d Be No Fun Anyway - 5 EXP * Intervenes in Grim’s date with Razz Death is Even Stranger - 5 EXP * Doesn’t stop A Volatile Bunch - 15 EXP * Causes some fights at Naming Ceremony Careful, You Could DIE - 15 EXP * Saves a professor from crystallizing himself Who Are You to Play God? - 5 EXP * Reveals what time files are As Much of an Idiot as You Make Yourself out to Be - 10 EXP * Tells Nur he’s not a Grimm, loses the potential of having Nur as a playmate A Patch of Dark Grows from Light - 50 EXP * Meets Nameless briefly They Were Hurt... but Now They're Better Again! - 100 EXP * Sets up Nameless and Grim? The Goodness of Their Horns - 10 EXP * Breaks his promise to revive a zombie professor Are You That Much of a Child? - 50 EXP * Shows Nameless what happened to Grim Weakness Makes You Strong - 5 EXP * Shares what it feels like to have a weakness An Average Hikikomori - 10 EXP * Convinces a shut in to meet up at Beacon Season 0.5 BST 4-1 Guess My Father was Right - 50 EXP * Flaunts around herself to Siva as Ruen Season 1 A Little Heart to Heart - 65 EXP * Gets tortured by Nameless but turns the tables on him with a deal Were All of This Planet's Natives like This?! - 10 EXP * Tries to fool around with Red Robot Man, but isn't able to, so picks Neela up for some fun instead~ Category:Characters